The Dating Game
by AzianDemigod16
Summary: "So here's the preposition. I'll be your 'girlfriend' and you'll be my 'boyfriend.' We'll date, we'll kiss and all that until the person you like likes you and the same for me. No matter how long, we will not break up until the deal is done... Got it?"
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! I decided to upload the official prologue of my second and hopefully better multi-chap! I've asked a couple of you guys and finally decided to make this a Tratie story. Sorry to all those who wanted Fax! I promise you my next story will hopefully be Fax kay?**

**This is just the prologue so dont get too excited. Call it a preview if you wish. **

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Oh and, special thanks to xynny, Suave Panda, iStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream, .Vaporize..Teach, and ..Cute for their opinion and support :D (Man, you last three have such long usernames xD)**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own PJO and never will. :'(**

* * *

The excited chatter of teenagers rang through the gym. Travis Stoll and his brother Connor sat down at their usual table. Cheeseburgers and fries lay on their orange lunch trays. Across the table sat Macy Lewis, head cheerleader and honour student. Travis stared dreamily at her piercing green eyes and gleaming yellow hair. Macy looked up from her fresh green salad and smiled at Travis.

"Hi Travis, how was your day?" Macy's voice jingled like bells.

Travis grinned. "It was great actually, th-" A plain envelope landed in Travis lap.

Macy looked at Travis curiously as he fingered the letter and looked around to see how the messenger was. "Well..." Macy urged. "Open it!"

Travis ripped the side open and slid the purple sheet of paper out from the envelope. He unfolded and saw the familiar penmanship etched perfectly across the page. The clear blue eyes of his twinkled when he saw what was written, Travis slipped the paper back in the envelope and stuffed it in his messenger bag.

Macy watched Travis as he stood from his seat and grabbed his bag. "Sorry guys. I actually have to go! See you later." With a quick smile, Travis dashed out the cafeteria with an untouched lunch, and a group of confused football players and cheerleaders.

"I wonder what that was about." Macy muttered as she turned back to her salad.

* * *

Katie stood patiently outside the back doors staring at the group of seagulls racing to the delicious looking bread crust on the ground. She checked her watch phone again and sighed. Where was he?

"Gardner!" A voice called from behind her. Travis Stoll came into view from the two pale blue doors. "I got your letter." He announced holding out a plain envelope.

"I see." Katie replied looking back at the seagulls. One lucky seagull managed to snatch the crust from the ground and started to make his escape. She watched as the bird flew across the sky away from the other hungry birds. Katie threw a couple crackers from her lunch in their direction.

"So, you accept the offer?" Travis questioned, ripping her attention from the seagulls.

"Actually, I have something else instead of just asking Macy what she thinks about you. Jealousy is always better."

Travis stared at her. "Excuse me?"

"I need your help as well." Katie crossed her arms.

"...With what?" Travis said slowly.

"I've got a problem."

"Okay? And what am I supposed to do about your problem?"

"I've got a plan." Katie stepped closer to him.

"Plan for what?" Travis stepped back.

"A plan to get ourselves into some relationships..."

"I see..." Travis scratched his head.

"Okay, so here's the preposition," Katie started. "I'll be your 'girlfriend' and you'll be my 'boyfriend'. We'll date, we'll kiss and all that relationship stuff until the person you like, likes you back, and the same for me? This could take days, weeks, months, perhaps a year but no matter how long, we will not 'break up' until the deal is done. Got it?"

"Got it." Travis nodded slowly.

"Deal..."

"Deal..."

And with that, a hand shake and a brief hug, the game had begun.

* * *

**And there is the official prologue of The Dating Game! Sorry for any mistakes :)**

**I probably will not be updating till around June. I have finals coming up and I should really focus on that. However, to save you from insanity I shall upload free-verses and one-shots!**

**Thanks for the awesome support guys! See yah soon!**

**See that giant review button down there? Yah, it wants you to click it. Give it some love! 3**

**-Chrissy**


	2. Chapter 1

**Why hello there! Long time no see eh? **

**I officially ended school on June 28th and decided to take a brief break :) So therefore, I am back!**

**This school was very wonderful indeed :) I recieved Honors, Athletic Award, Music Award, Citizenship Awards, Commendable Effort, and the Highest LA average in my grade! Whoopee!**

**Anyways! Here is the official chapter one of The Dating Game! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Katie Gardner sat in fourth period history class listening to the corpse-like voice of Mrs. Huliere. Drumming her fingers along her desk, the teacher finished up her speech.

"And that class was the start of World War II. Any questions, comments or concerns from anyone?" Katie's eyes wandered the room hoping that someone could save them from the next part. A hand shot up in the front of the class and Katie grinned. That savior of a hand belonged to the one and only Brendan Smith, smart funny _and_ charming.

"Oh, yes Mr. Smith?" Mrs. Huliere smiled.

"I was just wondering..." Katie listened to Brendan's honey sweet voice and watched his pink lips move in motion with his words. Sighing, Katie leaned onto her hand and fell deeper into this bliss.

"I hope that answers your question." Mrs. Huliere nodded towards Brendan. Nodding, Brendan quickly jotted down his newfound information. Satisfied, Mrs. Huilere finished her class and allowed the students to chat amongst themselves. Grinning Katie packed up her things and moved over to the desk beside Brendan.

"Hey Brendan!" Katie smiled.

Brendan turned and faced Katie with a genuine smile playing on his lips. "Hiya."

"What'd you think of the lesson today?" Katie quickly asked.

"I thought it was wonderful," Katie nodded pretending to listen to Brendan. All she could notice was his clear blue eyes and shaggy brown hair, and how it fell perfectly in place whenever he ran his hand through it.

Jolting back to reality, Katie nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, it was a really cool lesson." Brendan grinned and Katie melted inside. The loud ring of the bell echoed through the classroom and students bustled to get out and head on their way to the cafeteria.

"Well okay then, see you later Katie." Brendan waved and headed off to follow his friends.

In utter happiness, Katie skipped over to her good friend Annabeth Chase.

"Hey Annie." Katie greeted the curly blonde teen.

"Oh hi Kates, how was history class?" Annabeth closed her locker and walked in sync with Katie.

"Wonderful."

Looking at Katie, Annabeth raised an eyebrow at her friend. "What happened?"

The brunette looked over at Annabeth and smiled dreamily. "Brendan." She chirped.

Chuckling, Annabeth shook her head. "Well then Katie, my boyfriend is over there. I'll see you later okay?" Giving one last wave, Annabeth headed over to Percy Jackson. Katie smiled as Percy gave his girlfriend a quick kiss. To almost everyone, these two teenagers would have to be one of the cutest couples ever. The school jock and the school genius paired up together. Katie wished she had such a great relationship like her two friends.

Katie walked over to the cafeteria line and grabbed her wallet from her shoulder bag. Lining up, choices were displayed in front of her green eyes. Pizza, burgers, salads and more, apparently today was one of those good days. Picking up a plate of salad, a sandwich and some water, Katie passed over her ten dollar bill to the clerk.

Picking up her tray, Katie headed over to an empty table and took her sandwich. The bench tilted and Katie groaned as the figure scooted next to her.

"Hey Gardner," A voice whispered in her ear.

Glaring Katie turned to the person next to her. "What do you want Stoll?"

"Why do you have to be so harsh Kates?" Travis mocked being hurt while clutching his chest. "That really hurt."

Rolling her eyes, Katie turned back to her lunch. "Seriously, what do you want?"

"You know that thing we were talking about earlier? I was just wondering when that was supposed to start happening." Travis smiled.

The green-eyed girl casually picked up her juice and sipped from it. "Whenever you please, however I do not know how we will start it."

"Well hurry up! My friends are staring at me like I'm crazy." Travis groaned.

Glares were shot towards Travis as Katie munched on the last bits of her salad. "Fine then, we'll talk about this later."

"You are so infuriating! You're smart, just think of something now!" Travis hissed.

Katie scoffed and stood up from her seat. She snatched her lunch tray up and headed towards the garbage can in the middle of the cafeteria. Travis grumbled and followed the brunette.

"Maybe you could figure it out yourself if you're so eager." Katie threw her hands up in the air.

"Do you honestly expect me to do that by myself?"

"Well, considering how big your head is, maybe you could find some sense hidden in all that hair." Katie crossed her arms.

"You're the one who is always bragging about your wonderful grades. I'm pretty sure you could do it by yourself."

By this time, the whole cafeteria had gone quiet and watched in amusement as the two figures bickered back and forth.

"I just don't understand why you can't conjure up a magical solution in your head!" Travis complained.

"Why are you even angry about this?" Katie yelled.

"Why won't you just help me with this?"

"I'm trying to! You just-" Travis rolled his eyes and grabbed Katie's face in his hands. Quickly pressing his lips to hers, Katie gasped. After a second or so, Travis pulled away and smirked at a shocked Katie. Everyone around the room stared in astonishment as Travis chuckled. Coming to her senses Katie moved back from Travis and slapped him right across the face before running out the door.

Clutching his face, Travis ran out after Katie. The students in the room stayed silent as they watched the boy follow the upset girl.

"Gardner?" Travis called through the corridors. Walking down the halls, Travis came upon a girl sitting on the ground, back against the wall breathing heavily.

"Katie?"

"What the hell is wrong with you Travis?" Katie screamed as she stood up. "You are the most irritating person I have ever met!"

Travis stood in front of the enraged girl as she continued yelling in his face. Sighing, Travis grabbed her pale hand and dragged her out into the parking lot. Once they were standing by the outside door, Travis held both of Katie's arms.

"Okay, I'm sorry. That was stupid of me and I really shouldn't have done it."

Katie narrowed her eyes at the boy and sighed. "Whatever."

Grinning, Travis followed Katie back into the school. "At least we have an excuse for our plan!"

"Shut up Stoll."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

**Well wasn't that just a bundle of fun! Not my best, but I am satisfied. :)**

**I am not exactly sure when the next chapter will come, but hopefully soon!**

**Oh! And i have exciting news! For just that one prologue we have achieved: **

**-27 reviews**

**-17 Favourites**

**-and 29 Alerts!**

**I am so proud! I have never recieved this much feedback!**

**Please review and ****Thank you guys for all your support! **

**Happy Canada Day! -Chrissy~**


	3. Chapter 2

**Oh dear, how long has it been since I last updated? Twenty two days ago!**

**I really need to stop procrastinating :)**

**So! This is chapter 2 of The Dating Game aka "TDG" I hope you enjoy!**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Travis stood inside Katie's house waiting patiently for her to come down for school. With him being a recently "taken" man from the one and only Katie Gardner, he felt as though he should be the perfect "boyfriend" no matter how infuriating Katie could be.

"Oh Katie!" Mr. Gardner called out. "Travis is waiting for you!"

"Coming!" She answered.

Travis looked around the room and noticed many pictures of Katie growing up throughout the years. Noticing one picture of Katie mounted upon a horse with a barn behind her; Travis grinned and walked up towards it. Katie had a bright grin on her face and her eyes sparkled with joy.

"Hey Stoll." Travis swiveled around and saw Katie in a pair of jean shorts and a pretty blouse. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail, and a bag hung from her shoulder.

"Hi Kit Kat." Travis grinned. "Question: Did you live in a farm, before New York?" He pointed to the picture from before.

"Oh, that, yeah I did." A far, distant look came across Katie's face. "Hey, school's starting soon. Let's go." Nodding, Travis followed Katie out the door. "Bye Dad! We're leaving."

With a "Goodbye, have fun at school", and a hard stare towards Travis, the two students left towards Travis' truck.

Moments later, they reached Goode High and Travis jumped from his seat and walked towards Katie's door, opening it for her.

"You know, I can open doors for myself." Katie playfully rolled her eyes. "But, I appreciate the chivalry."

Travis grinned. "No problem m'lady."

"So, how do we do this? Just walk inside and exclaim to everyone we're dating?" Katie looked at Travis adding air quotations around "Dating."

Taking her small hand into his large ones, Travis smiled and dragged Katie into the front doors of the school. "Well Kit Kat, let's just let everyone figure it out themselves."

As the two kids walked through the doors, Katie could feel everyone's eyes on her. She started to pull away from Travis but he just kept hold of her petite hand.

"Everyone's staring." She hissed.

"Well of course they are. I look amazing." Katie rolled her eyes and elbowed Travis hard in the ribs.

Groaning in pain, Travis continued to drag Katie down towards her locker. Katie let go of Travis' hand and opened her locker door, taking out her English books. Afterwards, Katie walked off down the hallway with Travis running behind her. "Could you at least play along?" Travis begged, throwing an arm around Katie's shoulders.

"Seriously-" Katie started.

"Oh, hey Katie, hi Travis." A voice said from beside Katie.

"Brendan! Hey!" Katie stammered.

"So what's going on?" Brendan asked staring at Travis.

"Oh, Travis? He's my uh." Katie looked up at Travis' amused eyes. "He's my… boyfriend?"

"That's right! Katie's my girl now." Travis smirked.

Brendan smiled and nodded. "Cool. I'll see you in class Katie. Bye Travis."

Katie turned towards Travis and glared. "I hate you." She hissed.

"No you don't. You love me." Chuckling, Travis walked with Katie towards first period English.

* * *

The next few classes were a bit awkward for Katie, as many girls sent threatening glares towards her, stares and murmurs followed Katie throughout the day as well. Finally, it was last period Drama with Mr. Martin.

"Hello class. I know this is last block and you're anxious to go for your weekend off but I expect all of you to cooperate." Mr. Martin greeted as he stepped through the classroom doors.

Katie sat at the back table zoning out on Mr. Martin's activity for today. "So, everyone go pair up! It must be a girl and a boy, got it?" The whole class got up from their seats to go find a partner. Katie looked around the room to find a guy. Suddenly, the door burst open.

"Mr. Stoll? What are you doing here?" Mr. Martin looked at Travis standing in the front.

Scratching his head, Travis sheepishly smiled. "I-uh, got transferred to this class for fooling around during Home Economics."

"Very well then, I expect that you will not do the same mistakes in my classroom yes?"

Travis nodded. "Yes sir."

"Okay, go find a partner to explain our activity. It must be a girl."

Travis nodded again and looked around to find Katie in the back sharpening a pencil. He grinned and started walking towards her. However, a hand gripped his arm refraining him from walking anymore. "Hey Travy. Want to be my partner?" Travis turned to see bottle-blonde Layla twirling her hair in what was supposed to be seductive."

"I-" Another arm made its way around Travis waist.

"Why don't you be my partner?" Big-haired Amy said to Travis.

Travis looked up and saw Katie stifling a laugh. Sending a desperate look towards her, Katie smirked and walked towards the suffering curly haired boy.

"Sorry girls, but I think he's with me." Katie grabbed Travis' hand and whisked him away.

"Oh thank you, thank you!" Travis exclaimed while dramatically kissing her cheek.

"What did you do to even get in this class?" Katie raised a brow.

"Flour war with Connor." He simple stated while smiling mischievously.

"Meh, should've guessed."

Travis looked down at the assignment sheet and read through it. "So this is what you do as a hobby? You… 'act'" Travis asked with a dramatic voice.

"Pretty much, I find it to be a fun thing to do. Especially Shakespeare, most of his plays are very dramatic and romantic." Katie smiled. "Acting would have to be a close winner as my favourite things to do out of school aside from gardening."

"Uh huh…." Travis stared at Katie with a disapproving look.

"What? Not everyone wants to play sports Travis. I especially do not want to, from that horrible basketball incident in grade six." Katie shuddered.

Travis burst into laughter as he remembered the day when Katie played a game of basketball and ended up getting a lucky shot in… her own net. Katie glared at him to shut up, as Travis continued giggling.

After Travis finally stopped, Katie looked back at her assignment sheet and grinned.

"We're doing scenes from Shakespeare's famous plays!" Katie exclaimed.

Travis looked at her with wide eyes and snatched the paper. "Oh gods! Why are flour wars so much fun yet deadly?" He cried falling dramatically on his chair.

* * *

**Ta da! Chapter 2 :) **

**What do you guys think? **

**So, I have a secret. Unlike most of the authors on FanFiction, I don't come up with a detailed plan for my story. I have a main idea, and kind of wing it. However! For this story, while I was typing out chapter 2 I actually came up with something that I should really write down later.**

**In other news, schools is in a month! I don't know whether to be happy or not. Before that, I'm going to this outdoor amusement park thing with my best friends! Yay! On top of that, I'm also going to go on a roadtrip with some family friends from California. That means, my next update will NOT be next week. **

**And for the best news out of all... Guess who's going to DisneyWorld for Christmas! ME! Sorry, really excited :)**

**Reviews are wonderful! **

**Thanks guys, Have a good day :)**

**-Chrissy**


	4. Chapter 3

_Hey guys! Oh i suck at updating don't I? Oh well... At least I'm here now! xD_

_So, this is not my best, but it will get better soon. I promise :)_

_Enjoy! And thanks to everyone who reviewed, read and have continued to support me through this! I love you guys!_

_I do not own PJO, CoD, Shakespeare, The Tempest, Leo DiCaprio, or a panini. Even though I really want one now._

* * *

Connor and Travis sat in their shared bedroom on opposite sides lounging on their separate beds. On one side, Connor was tapping away on his iPhone chatting up a poor girl trying to enjoy her weekend, while Travis scanned through his Shakespeare book as Katie insisted for the day.

"Dude! You've been glued to that piece of junk for hours! Can we please play some Call of Duty now?!" Connor cried, throwing his expensive black phone on the bed.

Travis looked up at his younger brother. "Sorry man, I can't. You know how Katie is with her plans and stuff, I just gotta follow along now."

With a pout, Connor sat down next to his brother and snatched the booklet from his hands. "What's with you and Gardner now anyways? All of sudden you two start dating? It's been six years since we've known her and you spontaneously decide to hook up now? Besides I thought you liked Macy Lewis."

Travis stared at his brother so was impatiently waiting for an answer. He contemplated whether or not to tell the other Stoll about the plan. After another moment of looking at Connor with a blank expression, and recieving weird looks in return, Travis answered. "I-uh, I guess I've gotten over Macy, and Katie came into the picture...?" Travis muttered.

Not fully believing what Travis was saying, Connor eyes him suspicously. "I will get this secret out from you soon or later Travis."

With a shrug, Travis took the Shakespeare book back, marked the first page of "The Tempest" with a pink sticky tab, and set it down on the nearby table to sit along with his white iPhone, and empty Cheetos bag. "Now? Where's this plan of gaming you were whining about?" Grinning excitedly, Connor squealed like a little girl and grabbed his older brother's hand, leading him down into the basement.

* * *

In a classic white and green bedroom, sitting on her green and blue covered bed was Katie. Clutching her Shakespeare book in hand, the green-eyed girl read through it with an intense interest. The assignment being to pick a famous William Shakespeare play and to perform a scene in front of the class, Katie Gardner wanted her performance to be perfect. The fact that Travis Stoll would be her Romeo, or her Lysander was a bit nerve-wracking, but nonetheless, Katie would ace this assignment.

"Pick a famous Shakespeare play with any type of genre: Romance, Comedy, Drama etc. From that play, choose a scene or part of a scene that you think really expresses emotion. Whether that emotion be serious, comedic, or romantic, as long as you the student believes that this part really displays a great amount of said emotion." Katie scanned through Mr. Martins instructions one more time as she decided on what play Travis and her would do.

Knowing that Travis wouldn't decide on a play by himself, Katie took it upon herself to choose one for them. Out of pure common sense, Katie knew that Romeo and Juliet would be the one play that three-quarters of her Drama class chose on pure instinct. So, to be unique from everyone else, this brunette wanted to choose something different. Yet, this plan of hers to be different from everyone else, was not going well.

Katie just did not have the time to read through all of these plays to pick just one scene, so she opted to search the internet for famous William Shakespeare romance scenes. The results you ask?

-Romeo and Juliet

-Romeo and Juliet

-Romeo and Juliet

-Leoardo DiCaprio

-Romeo and Juliet

Deciding not to go through the next fifty pages of the words Romeo and Juliet appearing in every search result, Katie chose a Midsummer's Night Dream. However, in this play, the love hexagon was very much confusing and the green-eyed teenager just could not pick one scene.

With a groan, Katie threw her William Shakespeare book (With english translations) on the floor and fell back against her mattress with a thud.

* * *

_-The next day-_

_Ding! _Opening an eye, Travis tiredly picked up his phone and looked at his recent message. "Could you meet me at that panini café down on 75th street? I have to talk to you!" Katie, sent at 11:12am.

"11:00?! Are you serious?" Groaning, Travis rolled off of his bed and threw his blanket in a heap onto his messed up bed. He crawled towards the washroom and wearily washed up.

-20 minutes later-

"Gardner!" Katie jumped in surprise and turned around to see her "boyfriend" Travis Stoll behind her

"Oh come on Stoll! A simple hey, or coming to face me would do. No need to exclaim it!" The brunette huffed.

Travis rolled his eyes and took his seat across from Katie. Setting his arms on the empty table her faced the girl. "So, why'd you call me up here?" Travis asked.

"Ah, I needed lunch. Plus, the Shakespeare project and we need to figure out how to make Macy and Brendan jealous." Katie stated while calling over a waitor.

Nodding, Travis leaned back in his seat gazing over the Panini menu. The waitor came up to the small table in the corner and greeted the two. "Hiya! My name's Alice and I will be your server today. What can I get yah?"

Katie smiled back and glanced back at her menu. "Could I get an iced tea and a Pesto Chicken Panini on whole wheat?" Alice quickly wrote down her order and turned to Travis.

"And what you like today sir?" Travis looked up and grinned.

"Could I get a Bacon, Tomato and Cheese panini on white, a root beer, and feel free to give me your number on the side." Added with a wink and a dazzling smile Travis ordered his meal.

With a roll of her eyes Alice nodded and headed back to the kitchen.

"Really Travis? Do you have to hit on every single girl you see?" Katie groaned.

Laughing Travis shook his head. "Not everyone. I never hit on you have I?"

Katie gasped out loud and kicked Travis in the leg with as much force you could get from a feather.

The curly-haired boy clutched his leg dramatically and cried. "Katie-kat! You have hurt me! I will never forgive you!" He exclaimed, recieving annoyed looks from people around them.

"Just shut up would yah!" Katie hissed and banged her head on the table in frustration.

Moments later, Alice returned with the two teenager's lunch.

"A Pesto Chicken for the lady, and a Bacon, Tomato and cheese for you." She carefully placed the sandwiches before them. "Enjoy your meal!"

Travis looked down at his plate and chuckled holding up a napkin that read. "I've got a boyfriend dip-wad. Have a wonderful day!"

Laughing loudly, Katie obnoxiously applaused Travis. "Oh wonderful job Mr. Stoll! You have just won the most prestige award ever! Congratulations!"

"Oh why thank you Ms. Gardner! I would like to thank my mother, and my brother, and most importantly, the wonderful lady who helped me achieve this." He exclaimed in a horrible british accent.

The pair quickly finished their lunch while laughing along the way. After a long argument, Travis was stuck with the bill and slapped twenty bucks on the table before following Katie out the restaurant.

"Okay! So, first lets talk Macy and Brendan, how are we supposed to make them jealous?" Katie asked as they walked down the street.

"Hm, we could be really obnoxious in front of them. Act like we're really in love all the time?" Travis suggested.

Snorting, Katie turned to Travis and smirked. "And how are you supposed to pretend that you 'love' me? You'd crack on the first attempt."

"I would not! In fact, I know exactly what to do!" He defended.

"Uh huh okay. Let me guess? You'll open all the doors for me and carry my books? Nah, you wouldn't do that."

"Well, that is what they do in those chick-flicks." Travis shrugged.

Katie laughed out loud once again, "You watch those? Bahah!"

Travis shook at the girl turning red beside him. "Just whatever! What about Shakespeare?" He asked as they turned the corner down the street towards their neighbourhood.

After catching her breath, Katie shrugged. "I haven't found anything yet. And I highly doubt that you found anything either."

"Actually, I did find something." Travis said.

Looking up in surprise, Katie crossed her arms. "Oh really?"

"Yes really. I was looking at that Shakespeare book last night and scanned through "The Tempest." He explained.

Katie stopped in her tracks and thought about it. After a silent minute she turned to the curly-haired boy.

"Never thought you had it in you. Well done Travis."

* * *

_So? How was it?!_

_Sorry if there were any mistakes. I wrote this on my iPad because I can finally do that!_

_Updates will be uncertain as school starts in a couple days and I had to quit piano lessons to work all day at my parents Basketball League... blah!_

_Thanks again for all the support and I promise to be a better updater!_

_And a special thanks to Xynny and Time. To. Vaporize. A. Maths. Teach for encouraging me to update!_

_AND! to _Time. To. Vaporize. A. Maths. Teach for giving me the idea of using "The Tempest." Go read her stories! They're awesome!

Love, Chrissy :)


	5. Chapter 4

_AHH! IM BACK! _

_I am the worst updater ever :D I will not give you guys the crappy excuse of being too busy with school and all that fun stuff because honestly, I have had A LOT of free time lately :) _

_Well, I hope you guys can forgive me for the extremely delayed update (since August :D) and for this probably poorly written chapter!_

_Oh and warning! There are a couple spoilers for Crazy, Stupid, Love for those who haven't watched it yet! Most will be small scenes that don't spoil much so, I'll try not to put any big spoilers cause I really hate spoiling things :)_

_Enjoy!_

_I do not own PJO or anything else mentioned in here._

* * *

Two weeks have passed since Travis and Katie had started "dating" and Katie couldn't have been more impatient with Brendan. Sure she has seen him shoot a couple glances at the couple when they walked the halls, but other than that absolutely nothing has happened. Macy on the other hand had started to miss the goofy teenage boy that always seemed to brighten her lunch hours. Even though it had only been fourteen short days, (ten if you dont count weekends), things had really changed.

However, the worst one to take the blow of the new couple "Tratie" would have to be Travis' very own brother, Connor. For the past week there had been no more video game nights with piles of empty pizza boxes thrown around their basement floor, or immature pranks pulled on pretty girls' lockers. If Connor hadn't known better, he would say his brother was truly... whipped.

~Liiiinnnnnneeeeee breakkkkk~

It is currently four thirty on a monday afternoon and sprawled across the couch was a tired Travis Stoll. The presentations of the Shakespeare scenes had started today, and Katie and Travis were due to present on Wednesday. Because of the free day Katie had, she decided to force Travis to rehearse at her house afterschool which had soon led to the teenage boy tired from fifty run-throughs of a two minute scene.

"Travis! Get off the dang couch!" Katie exclaimed throwing her script at the sleeping boy.

"Come on Gardner! We've been going at it since three okay! You even made us start in the car!" With a groan, Travis sat up from the comfortable couch and ran a hand through his messy hair. "Can we please give it a rest and start again tomorrow! If you really want, I'll stay for a bit longer or something, just please let me take a break!"

With a sigh Katie nodded and slumped on the couch beside Travis. "Okay fine. We can start again tomorrow."

Grinning Travis fell back in the couch and swung his legs on Katie's lap. "So, what would you like to do now? Play a game, watch a movie?"

"Ooh! Let's watch a movie." Katie excitedly jumped up pushing Travis legs off and running to the shelf holding a wide selection of movies.

"Sure, as long as it's not a chick-" Travis stopped talking to realize "Crazy Stupid Love" appeared on the screen in front of him. "Seriously? Movies like this suck!"

"Oh come on! Just watch it, maybe you'll learn to like it." Katie smiled nudging Travis leg.

"If I fall asleep, it's not my fault." Travis grumbled leaning more into the couch and grudgingly turned his head to the screen.

(Time Skip to the wonderful scene of a shirtless Ryan Gosling.)

"Isn't Ryan Gosling just a god?" Katie swooned as she leaned into the comfy blue couch.

"No, a god is someone from Greek Mythology. This is a human. A petty little human that has many blind women and girls chasing after him." Travis grumbled as Emma Stone ran towards Ryan Gosling.

"Psh.. Yah, you're just jealous because you don't have the sexy abs that Ryan has." With a scoff Katie turned back to watch her favourite scene.

"I most definitley have the same abs he does!" Travis protested threatening to lift up his scruffy blue shirt.

With a crazy wave of her hands Katie motioned for Travis to stop. "Please, I do not want to see that." Katie laughed. "Plus, this is the best part."

"How? Because he doesn't sleep with her? Isn't that supposed to be a sad thing?" Travis questioned raising his eyebrows.

"It's cute _because_ he doesn't sleep with her!" Katie smiled. "Staying up all night talking is like the most romantic thing ever."

Sighing, Travis flipped back on his side and continued to watch as Hannah and Jacob laughed away. Moments passed and the scene finally ended with Jacob talking about his famiy.

"You know Travis, I think the only reason you think this is stupid is because you would never do it." Katie smirked.

"Oh you seriously want to go there? I can be as romantic as I want!" With a frustrated wave of his hand, Travis snagged the remote and paused the movie.

"Hey! I was watching that." Katie glared as Travis took her small hand and dragged her to the kitchen.

"Do you want juice or milk?" He called from the fridge.

With a questioning look, Katie crossed her arms and watched as the curly-haired boy tried to find some cups.

"Fine, I'll give you some juice." Afterwards, Travis grabbed the two cups, handed one to Katie and dragged her back to the couch.

"Travis, what on earth are we doing?" Katie placed her cup on the glass table in front of her and looked at her smiling "boyfriend."

"That," he said, motioning to the cup on the table. "Is your alcohol. This couch, is the bed and right now we'll pretend you ran into a bar soaked from the rain and forcefully pulled me into a kiss."

"Wha-?"

"Shut up and drink your juice."

* * *

Anyone could say that what Travis was doing was completely adorable. Others, could say it was something they wished their boyfriend would do. But this, this was Katie Gardner and she thought it was competely ridiculous (and a bit cute but she would never tell him that). The clock on the table beside the couch currently read 9:04 pm. Katie's father was out on a short two-day trip with his buddies and Travis' mother already called and recieved a reply of "I'm going to stay over at Katie's house to rehearse is that alright? Awesome! Love you!"

Travis was currently laying sprawled across the beaten up love-seat as Katie was sitting cross legged infront of him on the ground.

"Wait, so let me get this straight... While everyone collected, I don't know Pokemon or whatever, you, oh wonderful Travis Stoll collected Hannah Montana Cards?" Katie asked with a small smile.

Travis turned to her with a serious expression. "Hey, she was a legend."

Turning herself around, Katie sat up straight and rested her head on the couch facing Travis. "Huh, so maybe she was, but that doesn't help your said manly attitude."

"Oh yes it does! A proud man will have Hannah Montana trading cards." Travis exclaimed.

"Yes, but a proud man will never admit he has Hannah Montana trading cards." Katie smirked.

"Whatever, but hey. On the topic of men, does this live up to your expectations?"

Pretending to think Katie sighed and looked at Travis with a dissapointed expression. "I guess so."

"You guess so?! You _guess _so?! That does not satisfy me! I shall forever try to impress thy Katie Gardner!" Travis proclaimed sitting upright.

Laughing. Katie shrugged and fell down to the ground with a pillow cushioning her head. "I have a question."

"Yes Katie-Kat?" Travis answered peering over the couch and looking straight at the brunette.

"If this bothers you I apologize and you don't have to answer."

"Just ask the dang question Gardner."

"Fine... What happened to your dad?" Katie hesitantly waited as Travis took a deep breath.

"Oh, uh him? He left when I was in grade four and Connor was in the third grade." Travis explained. "I guess it didn't hurt us that much though, he was barely home before he left."

"How'd your mom do?"

"She was devestated at first. Then she started going out with friends and came home really late. One time, she broke down completely and Connor and I were forced to stay with our neighbours for a couple weeks. Finally, she got a hold of herself and became the best mother ever." Travis smiled and turned to face Katie.

"How about you? What about that picture I saw a while ago?"

Closing her eyes, Katie ran her hands down her face and took a deep breath. After a couple silent moments she looked back up to the curly haired boy waiting patiently.

"Before I came to New York with my dad I used to live in Tennessee. I lived on a farm with my mom, dad and older brother."

Travis nodded and motioned for Katie to continue.

"One night, we were driving home from Leo's championship football game. They won, and we were driving to a restaurant to celebrate. Leo wanted to go to this pizza place but I didn't so we started arguing in the back of the car. My mom tried to break it up but we wouldn't listen to her so my dad turned around to us at a red light and told us to knock it off. He didn't notice that the light had turned green, and once a car honked my dad jolted around and moved forward. However, a car on the right side was speeding towards us and-."

By now, Katie had tears forming in her eyes and her voice began to get hitched in her throat.

"The ambulance came and rushed them to the hospital. They didn't make it Travis." Quickly Travis jumped off the couch and crawled to the ground beside Katie. He pulled her to his side as she began to cry.

"I know it's not my fault. But I can't help but think that I shouldn't have been such a brat." Katie sobbed into his shoulder.

"It's okay Katie, it was the dumb-ass driver that didn't care about the red light." Travis rubbed the broken girl's back reassuringly as her muffled sobs grew heavier.

The girl beside Travis was not Katie Gardner. This girl looked like her, but she didn't have that same fierceness to her. The girl beside Travis was broken and needed help.

The girl beside Travis needed to be fixed.

And Travis swore to himself that he would be the one to do it.

* * *

_Wow, that was depressing. _

_I really need to work on my emotional writing! _

_ANNNYYYWWAAAYYYS! I hope that this didn't truly suck. But, it was the best I could do after my stupid computer decided to delete what I wrote._

_REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY! And I cannot promise when the next chapter will be up, but hopefully it'll be up soon._

_I love you guys so much!_

_-Chrissy! (Oh and check out my new one-shot. It's titled "The Girl from the Coffee Shop)_


End file.
